You Can't Dance To It
by special agent leia janeway
Summary: first part of ongoing story. spoilers of fire but takes place after the movie.
1. Default Chapter

"Before I begin I just have to say that this is a piece of fiction and my word is law in this   
story. I am not knowledgable in the world outside the media so I am making things up. If you  
don't like it then don't read this story. Just a word of advice but for all those others who  
appreciate fanfiction for what it is enjoy. I wrote this in memory of Mulder and Scully before  
the time of John Dogshit sorry Doggit and Monica 'im feeling vibrations' Reyes. When all was   
right (aswell as it could be) in X files land. I have nobody to read through and check this  
for me so there is probably going to have a lot of mistakes. Another thing is im from England  
so my knowledge of America or indeed anywhere out of Essex is very limited and I can   
assure you that i will make places up and i don't mean to offend but like i said earlier its  
fanfiction so deal with it. Thanks feedback is welcome but flames will be ignored unless they  
are constructive"-- Georgi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Agents Mulder and Scully walked with their heads held high out of the FBI building   
in Washington DC. After a particularily bad morning of comments and glares from fellow  
Agents they had had enough. They were going for lunch. They headed for the underground  
parking in the J Edgar building. Scully automatically headed for the passenger side while  
Mulder took up his usual place in the drivers side. He reached for the keys in his pocket  
when he heard the distinct sound of a car door opening.  
  
"Mulder it's open. Didn't you lock it? What have I told you about that?" Scully was   
glaring at Mulder over the top of the cars roof. He tried to remember whether he had   
locked it or not. He couldn't.  
  
"Sorry Scully guess I must have forgotten. Must be an X file." He threw her a grin as   
they both got in the car. That was when he saw it. He mentally kicked himself for   
not realising sooner. "Hey Scully you remember about six years ago I told you I locked   
my car only to find it open..." He glanced over to her and registered her expression.  
She remebered alright. They both looked at the dash board. "10-1 you can't dance to it!"  
  
"Mulder are you sure you want to do this?" One look in his direction told her all  
she needed to know. Carefully she picked a clear cassette tape off the dash board of  
the car and inserted it into the cassette player in the car. After a short break a very   
familar voice to Mulder floated into the car.  
  
"Greetings Special Agent Mulder FBI. Wow doesn't sound any better the more I say it.   
Anywhere I need your help. Later on today you will be getting a call from your 'Assistant  
Director Skinner' telling you that you and little Agent Scully are booked on a flight to  
London England to assist me in a case that I have been told will be of some interest to  
you both. I can't tell you anymore until you get here. Good travelling Fox oh and you   
to Scully." Mulder and Scully both just sat thre staring at the tape for about a minute   
before either of them could think of anything to say. Scullys mobile went off interupting  
their silence.  
  
"Scully...Yes sure we'll be right there." She looked over at Muder with one raised eyebrow  
and merely said. "Skinner wants to se us." They both got back out of the car. This time   
Mulder made double sure that he had locked it. The two Agents proceeded to make the familar   
trek up to Skinners office resigned to their fate.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  



	2. you can't dance to it-2

"Before I begin I just have to say that this is a piece of fiction and my word is law in this   
story. I am not knowledgable in the world outside the media so I am making things up. If you  
don't like it then don't read this story. Just a word of advice but for all those others who  
appreciate fanfiction for what it is enjoy. I wrote this in memory of Mulder and Scully before  
the time of John Dogshit sorry Doggit and Monica 'im feeling vibrations' Reyes. When all was   
right (aswell as it could be) in X files land. I have nobody to read through and check this  
for me so there is probably going to have a lot of mistakes. Another thing is im from England  
so my knowledge of America or indeed anywhere out of Essex is very limited and I can   
assure you that i will make places up and i don't mean to offend but like i said earlier its  
fanfiction so deal with it. Thanks feedback is welcome but flames will be ignored unless they  
are constructive"-- Georgi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Agents Mulder and Scully walked with their heads held high out of the FBI building   
in Washington DC. After a particularily bad morning of comments and glares from fellow  
Agents they had had enough. They were going for lunch. They headed for the underground  
parking in the J Edgar building. Scully automatically headed for the passenger side while  
Mulder took up his usual place in the drivers side. He reached for the keys in his pocket  
when he heard the distinct sound of a car door opening.  
  
"Mulder it's open. Didn't you lock it? What have I told you about that?" Scully was   
glaring at Mulder over the top of the cars roof. He tried to remember whether he had   
locked it or not. He couldn't.  
  
"Sorry Scully guess I must have forgotten. Must be an X file." He threw her a grin as   
they both got in the car. That was when he saw it. He mentally kicked himself for   
not realising sooner. "Hey Scully you remember about six years ago I told you I locked   
my car only to find it open..." He glanced over to her and registered her expression.  
She remebered alright. They both looked at the dash board. "10-1 you can't dance to it!"  
  
"Mulder are you sure you want to do this?" One look in his direction told her all  
she needed to know. Carefully she picked a clear cassette tape off the dash board of  
the car and inserted it into the cassette player in the car. After a short break a very   
familar voice to Mulder floated into the car.  
  
"Greetings Special Agent Mulder FBI. Wow doesn't sound any better the more I say it.   
Anyway I need your help. Later on today you will be getting a call from your 'Assistant  
Director Skinner' telling you that you and little Agent Scully are booked on a flight to  
London England to assist me in a case that I have been told will be of some interest to  
you both. I can't tell you anymore until you get here. Good travelling Fox oh and you   
to Scully." Mulder and Scully both just sat there staring at the tape for about a minute   
before either of them could think of anything to say. Scullys mobile went off interupting  
their silence.  
  
"Scully...Yes sure we'll be right there." She looked over at Muder with one raised eyebrow  
and merely said. "Skinner wants to see us." They both got back out of the car. This time   
Mulder made double sure that he had locked it. The two Agents proceeded to make the familar   
trek up to Skinners office resigned to their fate.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scully hated Pheobe Green. Not just because she fucked up Mulders mind royally at college and   
that case six years but because Pheobe Green was not a subtle person. I fshe didn't like you  
you would know about it. What the hell was the remark about 'little Agent Scully'. She knew   
it was just because Pheobe was jealous of her and Mulder's relationship. *Well Im just gonna  
have to deal with it for Mulders sake*. She could hear Mulder talking to her so she snapped  
out of a particularily nice day dream of gruesome things that she could do to that stuck up  
phoney English accented bitch.  
  
"Hey Scully. Do you think Skinner's gonna tell us whats going on?"  
  
"Nope. According to your friend!! we won't find out whats going on until we reach London."  
  
"You really don't like Pheobe do you Scully. Guess Ill have to confiscate your gun in her  
presence then." He pointed to his right shoulder in mock hurt. Scully elbowed him in the ribs.  
Hoping that by tommorow he would have a nice bruise to show Inspector Green. The two Agents   
walked into the waiting area of AD Skinners office. The secretary merely waved them through after  
giving Mulder a very flirty smile. He winked back and found himself grinning like a fool  
until he caught a glance of the 'look' and carried on walking toward his destination with a   
blank expression. Scully smiled inside her head.  
  
"Agents Mulder and Scully, please have a seat." Skinner was standing looking out of the window  
looking grim. "I know that you are aware of what this meeting is about. I believe that you have   
dealt with Inspector Green before and managed to gain success in this case. a word of warning  
agents. Don't screw this up. For your own sakes." Mulder and Scully both looked confused. Skinner  
warning them very crypticallly that this case must be solved or there would be consequences.  
"Here are your plan tickets you must leave immediately. Dismissed." The two agents glanced at   
each other then left the room. Skinner sat down at his desk and picked up the piece of paper that  
lay before him. *What the fuck is going on?!*.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plane journey to London was surprisingly uneventful. Mulder managed to blag himself the   
centre aisle so he could stretch out. Scully on the other hand was quite happily seated next  
the window. she had never been to England and was looking forward to the change in scenery  
she only wished it wasn't on such bizarre circumstances. She glanced over at him and smiled  
he looked like a little baby curled up sleeping like that. Thinking back on all the problems   
that had occured in the last six years she was glad that she had chosen this life. yes her sister  
had been killed her and Mulder both been close to death and her unable to have children there   
was not much that she would change. Mulder and the X files were her life now. Nothing else   
mattered. She loved her mum with all her heart and she was thankful for how much Maggie   
understood. No her and Mulder would never going to be parted again. She would fight for him for  
the rest of her life as she knew he would do for her. she glanced back out the window again just  
as the pilot anounced their descent. She reached over and shook Mulder awake so he could put his   
seatbelt on. He gave her a sleepy grin and sat up doing his seatbelt up jut to please Scully.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
